An Orgy at Hogwarts
by hahaharrypulp
Summary: Another disturbing tongue and cheek story! Everybody does everybody. I do not own any HP characters. Reviews are encouraged. :p
1. Chapter 1

Orgy at Hogwarts

It was that time of year. Dumbledore had prepared by not masturbating for the entire week. He had gathered several wizards and witches and well as a few muggle supporters for a fundraiser. Several dark wizards were also in attendance no doubt to keep tabs on the goings on of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood on top of a podium. "Everyone, please, please, take a bit of the punch I would like to make a toast."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I hope we don't have to hear the old bugger go on and on."

Lucius Malfoy leaned into his son. "We have to keep up appearances Draco. Here take some punch."

Soon everyone also had a cup of punch in their hand.

"Does everyone have something to drink?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes roved around the room and he licked his lips, "Good, good. I would like to welcome you to our fundraiser…"

"I can't believe Dumbledore invited the Dursleys." Hermione whispered to Harry who was listening to Dumbledore drone on and on.

"They look terrified. I can't believe they're here either." Harry looked over at Dudley who was already drinking down the punch Dumbledore was so insistent everyone get and was reaching for another one.

Dumbledore's speech continued for several more minutes.

"Dumbledore is so boring." Ron said exasperated. "I bet he's never gotten any pussy in his life."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "How could you say such a thing!?"

"Well I think he's gay." Neville joined the conversation.

"How would you know you prat?!" Hermione hissed.

Neville turned bright red.

Ginny giggled stupidly, "Well I think he's bi."

"Would you all shut up?! Really! The last thing in the world I want to do is think of Dumbledore shagging anyone." Hermione folded her hands over her chest and turned to look up at Dumbledore.

"…And so a toast," Dumbledore finished finally.

Everyone sipped or gulped their punch.

A silence spread over the room.

"You now for this evening are under my control." Dumbledore smiled broadly. "The punch was laced with my own special Beardabee brew. You all will do and say whatever I wish. Do not worry none of you will remember these events. In fact, there is really no point in me telling you this. Let's get how you say, ah yes, let's get the party started."

(Get your barf bag ready for part 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Orgy at Hogwarts Part 2

Dumbledore began whisking his wand to and fro. He commanded Dudley who had punch all over his face to pull up Harry Potter's robe and to pull down his boxers. He then proceeded to give him sloppy oral sex. The room became alive. Some participants when not led directly by Dumbledore took part in their darkest fantasies. Filch's wrinkly cock found its way to McGonagall's dry hole and was clumsily riding away. Hagrid gave Buckbeak the pounding of his life while the beast wailed in ecstasy. Dobby was rubbing Dumbledore's cock up and down as Dumbledore admired the scene before him. Professor Sprout was eating out Ginny while Lucius gave him a hand job. Lucius was also being ridden by Hermione who in turn was giving Ron a blow job.

Dumbledore smiled pleased with himself. He rose up and commanded Snape to get on all fours. Dumbledore after some maneuvering managed to get his ancient penis up Snape's poop shoot. Usually one to always have a measure of politeness he enjoyed this once yearly event where he let it all hang loose. "You like that you little emo bitch?" Dumbledore groaned in ecstasy. "If I have to hear you whine about Harry Potter one more time. I'll stick a lit firecracker in your bum. You hear me slut?"

Always seeking variety, Dumbledore finished with Snape and commanded Harry to suck him off. "Yeah that's it. The boy who lived to suck cock, huh, yeah that should be your new name. Ooooh just like that you little …."

Some of the paintings were rubbing themselves and Ms. Weasly helped them along by offering hand and blow jobs. Lupin was giving anal to Luna who was making weird expressions and mousy noises. Tonks was fingering Lupin's asshole while Mr. Weasly slammed her pussy. Rita Skeeter and Trelawny were fingering each other while Crabbe and Goyle licked their pussies.

The scene below would definitely be left out of any future additions of Hogwarts: A History. Dumbledore enjoyed the sea of bodies copulating in different positions before him. He eyed Madame Pooch and Neville doing missionary while Pansy looked on masturbating. The room was filled with sexual energy even Dobby and Crookshanks were enjoying themselves in the doggy position. Hagrid had moved on from Buckbeak and was enjoying fellatio from Victor Krum and Lavander Brown. Malfoy was pleasing both Mr. and Ms. Dursley a finger up each of their holes as they bent over.

Why does this happen only once a year? Dumbledore sighed in ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

Orgy at Hogwarts part 3

Dumbedore looked down and Ron who's eyes were glazed over in extacy as he bounced his head and mouth along Dumbledore's wand. The boy isn't that good Dumbledore said inwardly. No surprise I've overheard the girls speaking about his skills as well. He impatiently sent him away and commanded Ginny towards him. "You'll pass for a man and I've heard you give good head," he mused, more to himself than anyone else. Ginny deep throated Dumbledore who's sexual apititte seemed insatiable. Haha guess I won't need any muggle Viagra for a few more years yet he chuckled to himself.

Hermione was riding Ron's small cock while Harry hit her anus. His face squinted in concentration. Proffesor Sprout was banging Luna quickly like a rabbit making odd, "Uh-uh-uh-uh" sounds.

Dumbledore sighed. If only it didn't have to end. He needed something to finish him off. He commanded Hagrid forward and bent his body putting his wrinkly white ass in the air. Hagrid pushed himself inside Dumbledore's man hole and Dumbledore's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Lucius come here!" Dumbledore said desperately. The blonde man approached and Dumbledore pushed Ginny's head away from his cock. "Now Lucius!" Lucius put the weathered red and purple cock in his mouth and bobbed in and out. "Yes, yes…" Dumbledore screamed. Feeling Hagrids hard meat and Lucius's mouth was almost unbearable. He commanded everyone in the room to cum along with him and groans and screams were heard across the room as white jizz male and female spread everywhere across the room. He squirted his white foam all over Lucius's face and finished.

Dumbledore cast scourgify and cleaned up the mess. He commanded everyone to get dressed and sighed deeply in satisfaction mixed with a little sadness. "Well there is always next year."


End file.
